What could have been
by Marvelstar1226
Summary: Post-Insurgent and Tris and Four are trying to deal with all of their problems, however Will, Marlene, and Lynn are alive and Shauna isn't paralyzed. First fanfiction ever so please leave comments and stuff like that!
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I could feel a cold metal table underneath my back and my wrists and ankles were strapped down. I tried calling out for help but I had no voice. That was when the lights came on and I saw her. Jeanine Matthews. She had a syringe filled with purple liquid in her hand and I started to struggle more and more until finally I felt the prick of a needle being inserted into my neck.

I screamed as I woke up in my bed. I started reaching for Tobias when I realized that he wasn't there. I could barely pull myself out of bed I was shaking so much. I threw on a pair of black sweats and a navy blue tee shirt as I left the apartment to find Tobias. I knew there were only a few places he could be. Our spot at the Chasm, the training room, or going through his fear landscape. Since it was three in the morning I went to the training room first.

I walked in to see Tobias hitting and kicking a punching bag. He stopped when he saw me. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he started over towards me. "Why are you up? It's three A.M. Go back to the apartment and sleep." he told me.

"I had a nightmare. I noticed that you weren't in bed so I decided to come and find you. Why are you here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to clear my head. What was your nightmare about?" He asked. I started shaking again at the very thought of Jeanine Matthews. He walked right up to me and grabbed my face so that I had to look at him. "What's going on Tris?"

"I had another nightmare about Jeanine Matthews. She was going to kill me with that serum. I screamed as I woke up." I told him quietly. He looked at me for a while longer before pulling me into a tight hug.

"She can't hurt you anymore. Jeanine is dead. I'll go back to the apartment with you." He told me. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the training room together. His hand was disgustingly sweaty so I pulled my hand away. He looked at me and his eyes showed that pulling my hand away hurt him. "What's wrong?"

"Tobias...you're hand is really sweaty and it's gross." I said laughing. He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist. "And no offense...you smell worse than shit." He laughed again as we got closer to the apartment. I opened the door and as I walked in Tobias pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I didn't even care that he smelled bad or that he was really sweaty, all I could think about were his lips on my neck and how much I wanted him. He took his shirt off and pushed me on the bed so that he was on top of me. He deepened the kiss and for once I didn't care. I don't know how my shirt came off, but it did and I froze. I didn't want him to see how tiny and angular my figure was.

Tobias noticed the tension in my body and looked at me. He smiled slightly as he kissed my forehead and rolled off me. "I'm taking a shower, because apparently I smell worse than shit." I faked a laugh and he propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. "I know you're not ready. But you need to know that I know what you look like, and I think that every part of you is absolutely beautiful. Why can't you see that Tris?" He asks.

"Because I'm not beautiful. I don't like like a sixteen year old girl. I'm just scared that you won't like what you see." I start blushing, but he just kisses my lips lightly before getting in the shower. I check the clock next to our bed. Four AM. I threw my shirt back on and crawled under the sheets. I heard Tobias crawl into bed with me and pull me close, and I fell asleep with my head against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias P.O.V

I woke up with Tris still cuddling into me, her head on my chest and a slight smile on her face. I stroked her hair, liking the fact that it only went down to her chin. It suited her better than having long hair. I didn't want to wake her, so I stayed as still as possible, and just looked at her. I don't understand why she can't see herself the way that I do. She's beautiful, not stereotypical beautiful, but still beautiful. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice her beginning to wake up. I kissed her forehead as she looked at me. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." She rubbed her eyes and started blushing a little when she realized I was shirtless and her head was on my chest. "What time is it?"

"Um...11:30." Her eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Tobias we were supposed to meet Lauren and Christina to plan for the initiates training at 10!" She shrieked as she jumped out of bed to get ready. Shit! I had completely forgotten! After Evelyn had been killed and the factionless slaughtered, everything went back to normal, with the exception of a few brave Dauntless leaving to see if Amanda Ritter's video held any truths to it. Other than that everything was the same. I threw on a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom as Tris was leaving. I brushed my teeth and went back into the room. We sprinted to the training room and saw a very pissed off Lauren and Christina.

Christina was the first to say something. "Where the hell were you guys? Actually, I really don't want to know what you guys were doing." She said. Tris started to blush along with me. "Well when you two were...not here, me and Lauren figured out what we think should happen." Christina rambled on about her plans as Lauren looked at me with what seemed like jealousy. I knew that she liked me when we were initiates, but I thought she'd gotten over me.

"Alright. That sounds like a good plan, can we go now?" Tris asked.

"Four can, you and me are going shopping though." Tris groaned and I tried not to laugh without success. "Come on Tris! We haven't gone out in ages!"

"Chris, we were together like two days ago! I barely have any points left anyways! I really don't want to!" Tris whined, but Christina wasn't going to take it. She dragged Tris out of the training room towards the Pit, with Tris complaining. I laughed and waved goodbye as I started towards the door.

"Hey Four...can we talk for a second?" Lauren asked me.

"Uh...sure. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk. We used to talk all the time but now you're with Tris all the time." She was slowly walking closer to me, and I really didn't want anything to happen.

"Lauren, I need to go. I'm gonna hang out with Zeke. I'll see you later." I didn't give her a chance to answer. I just walked out the door to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. I knocked, and a half naked Zeke answered the door.

"Four, this better be a god damn emergency. Please tell me who died or what caught on fire." I was to shocked to answer, so Zeke just slammed the door in my face. I laughed so hard that I had to grab my sides. I decided to go back to my apartment to take a nap while Tris shopped, and I quickly fell asleep.

Tris P.O.V

After an exhausting time of getting dragged into every single store in the Pit, Christina finally allowed me to go back to my apartment. I opened the door to find a sleeping Tobias. I quietly closed the doors and got something to eat from the fridge. Tobias was snoring lightly, and I just ate quietly and looked at his face. When he was asleep, he looked like an 18 year old boy, not the man burdened with a past of abuse and hurt. I finished my muffin and kissed his forehead lightly. I gasped when I felt him pull me down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was, until you kissed my head. So tell me, how was shopping with Christina? Was it as terrible as you thought it would be?" He asked.

"Yes, but I didn't buy anything. Will's going to be furious when he figures out she spent all of her points." But he won't be upset with the alarming amount of lace lingerie that she bought. "So what happened to you?" Tobias started blushing, "Tell me!"

"Well, Lauren sort of tried to hit on me. Nothing happened though! I left right away saying I was going to Zeke's, and I did go there but he was...busy." He started laughing to himself.

"Oh. And what exactly did Lauren say to you?" I didn't hear anything after 'Lauren tried to hit on me'. I knew she was a slut, but Tobias is MY boyfriend.

"Honestly Tris, nothing happened. She was just saying how we haven't talked in a while since I started dating you. I left before she could get another word out, but you are extremely adorable when you're jealous, so I'm tempted to lie and say she threw herself at me." He said. I laughed as he kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and deepened the kiss. Just as he started to take his shirt off, someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Tobias shouts.

"Party at Zeke's in 20 minutes! Be there asshole!" Uriah shouts. I laughed as I got off of Tobias to get ready.

15 minutes later, I was in a nice black dress and Tobias was in jeans and a button up shirt. Then we walled into the party.


End file.
